


Powder Room

by lilacbombs



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, kind of? someone jacks someone off with their foot that's all I'll say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbombs/pseuds/lilacbombs
Summary: It sounded strange, but Jigen had to get into drag for Lupin's schemes more often than he liked to admit. If it wasn't him, it was Lupin– dressing in tights and a wig, usually to sneak in or seduce some billionaire out of info. Why he didn't just leave it to Fujiko was beyond him– but then again, she'd grifted them so often before he thought himself lucky Lupin wasn't blindly trusting her with something.Today, he was playing cosmetologist once again. But not for Lupin– for Goemon, their samurai companion.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Powder Room

It sounded strange, but Jigen had to get into drag for Lupin's schemes more often than he liked to admit. If it wasn't him, it was Lupin– dressing in tights and a wig, usually to sneak in or seduce some billionaire out of info. Why he didn't just leave it to Fujiko was beyond him– but then again, she'd grifted them so often before he thought himself lucky Lupin wasn't blindly trusting her with something.

Today, he was playing cosmetologist once again. But not for Lupin– for Goemon, their samurai companion.

He thought he was joking when he first told him. Something about a national journalism convention and a key to in some Atlanta heiress's bag. That was a sinch for a master thief like Lupin, but the problem was the old bird's stuff would be left in the women's dressing room during the panels– and it was strictly no-men-allowed.  
It was a busy dressing room, too. There was too much foot traffic for Lupin to jump in through a vent and grab without being spotted. He knew from reconnaissance that there were no lockers, however– so unless you looked really out of place, no one was standing over your shoulder to ask if that was your bag.

So why Goemon, then? Because he needed someone to cut the lock on the emergency exit in the back, so they could slip in-and-out without being spotted. It was in a two-door airlock, so there was very little chance of being seen– but there were still guards and CCTV cameras recording perimeters. The Zantetsuken would be quiet enough to not alert the guard in the camera room. And there's no way Goemon's letting Lupin borrow that and take it into a Convention hall. He wouldn't even know how to hide it.

It was a pretty good plan, but what Jigen couldn't wrap his head around was how Lupin got the samurai to agree to this. Goemon hated when their plans included drag– especially if he was the only one doing it.

"It took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed so long as I let him do it his way," Lupin said, grinning and making the "ok" symbol with his fingers. "and so long as I take him out to the best Japanese restaurant in Seattle when we're done."

So there he was. Sitting in Lupin's "boudoir" about to help Goemon change into a rental kimono. Goemon was undressing in front of Lupin's bulb-lit vanity, still smudged and cracked from when they moved. Although Goemon had undressed in front of him many times– hell, they'd had sex–the flowery smell and size of the room made things feel more intimate. It certainly didn't help that the velvet stool Jigen sat on made him eye level with his friend/lover's... waist area. He pretended to look at an eyeshadow palette.

"This is humiliating," Goemon said, undoing his hakama. It fell to his feet with little noise.  
Jigen wasn't sure what he could say that would be of comfort. Neither of them would know what he'd look like until it was on, but he had a feeling that Goemon would look stunning no matter what.  
His eyes turned towards the outfits now hanging in Lupin's wardrobe. Besides them was a whole myriad of disguises and clothes, many looking more feminine than Jigen remembered. He watched as Goemon took one of their sleeves and examined it curiously.

It was a gorgeous indigo shade, with waves and flowers towards the hem. It wasn't the only one, actually. The guy was even nice enough to rent two for Goemon to choose from. Jigen laughed under his breath. That little monkey... even if he drove him crazy at times, he did love him so.  
The other kimono was red, with a camellia pattern and gold highlights. Goemon said they were houmongi– a type of visiting kimono worn by women of all ages. It was beautiful, but it wasn't so flashy that'd you get stopped for a picture if you wore on the street. Still, Jigen couldn't help but think about the cost. Whatever the outcome, he knew this would be one of those jobs that made Lupin's pockets _hurt._

Seeing that Goemon was still in his fundoshi, Jigen made a point to address the elephant in the room.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Before you put that on, you're going to want to put on..."

Goemon said nothing in response.

"You know... underwear?" He muttered, loosening the tie that wasn't actually that tight. He'd hoped Goemon would get it, but he was either clueless or didn't feel like finishing Jigen's sentence for him.  
"Like... the top part?"

Goemon glanced back at the lingerie hanging in the wardrobe. Oh. _That_ top part.

Jigen felt stupid for being so embarrassed by a bra, but he just couldn't find a subtler way to say "hey, put some lingerie on." He knew it was embarrassing for Goemon, too.

Getting his message, Goemon sighed and grabbed the pair of the rack with a huffy expression. He looked annoyed, but Jigen could tell that was more embarrassment than anything else. Even without a sexy lady wearing them, the black bra and panties were downright racy. And lacey. It had that kind of see-through fabric on the sides, that kind of classy look that never got old. It was an underwire, too.

"Doesn't he own anything less... erotic?" Goemon said, sputtering on the last word.  
"No, not really." Jigen ran his thumb over the straps. Sinfully soft.  
"Did you... want black?"

"Does it matter?"  
It didn't, really. Black just felt like such an immodest color for Goemon. He felt like white or pink was more fitting for him. Better not to press further.

"You don't have to wear the panties, luckily," he said, bunching them up in his hand and setting them on the table.  
He instead grabbed the brief-like pair Lupin had set aside for such an occasion. It was high-waisted, to ease the silhouette or something. With such a large kimono he thought it might not be necessary, but Lupin recommended it anyway.

Goemon gave a sigh of relief.  
"Good. I have brought enough shame to my ancestors already." He said.

"C'mon, it's not that..." Jigen trailed off as he saw that Goemon was now completely naked. Even though he'd certainly seen Goemon's privates plenty of times, it felt a little rude to just stare. He averted his gaze out of respect. Didn't stop him from sneaking a glance at Goemon's ass when he turned around, though.

After slipping them on, Goemon's hips seemed... more tactile than before. He thought about how nice they'd feel under his hands. Feeling a heat over his face, he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and handed the black bra to him without a word.

Something in him, however, jumped into his throat when he saw Goemon putting it on. It would've been easier for the samurai to turn it around, clasp it in front and then turn it back around again. But since he had little experience with this, Goemon had his hands behind him with the straps dangling loosely at his shoulders.

"You uh... need any help with that?" Jigen said, motioning towards the clasp.  
He couldn't see Goemon's expression, but he imagined it was very similar to his own. Hot with embarrassment. Though Jigen's was mostly hot from another sensation.  
He heard Goemon give a confirmative hum and took both ends of the brassiere in his hands. Although he wasn't ignorant to this kind of thing, his thoughts and the wavering in his hands suddenly made things difficult.

_C'mon Jigen Daisuke. It's just a bra. You undid one of these in college. You clasped one of these for Lupin in this very room. Quit acting like a horny teenager and suck it up! It's a bra, Jigen! Don't think about it too hard. Don't think about the matching thigh-highs that are hidden somewhere in these drawers. Don't think about him wearing the full set with garters._

It was just as he'd finished clasping it that his mind's eye conjured an image. Of Goemon, with one leg up on the velvet stool, facing away from him. He'd be looking back towards him, smiling, with that lovely dark hair hanging down. His hands would be grabbing at the top of the stocking, ready to roll em' down– Or maybe he'd just rolled them up. It didn't matter, really– because either way, the image sent a wave of heat to the pit of his stomach.  
Jesus.  
Jigen wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Goemon turned around and looked at himself in the vanity. He tried not to pose too much, but he could tell from the way the samurai turned he was trying to see from all angles, subtly. And so was Jigen.  
God. He could eat him. The way his chest filled out everything perfectly, those gorgeous legs– He cupped his hands between his thighs, trying to quell the erection that was starting, and prayed Goemon wouldn't notice.

"...You look good." Jigen rasped, before taking a dry gulp.

"Really?"  
He nodded and tried to wipe the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He had to get him dressed, stat– or else he'd have to take a very long bathroom break.

Usually, the next step would be padding– but the kimono on Goemon was so figure-hiding it didn't really matter. He'd just look like a taller, thicker woman. That wasn't unheard of in an American city– certainly not at a national convention. All it would take was a little makeup to get Goemon gussied up.

Putting it on was difficult, but they made it work. Despite what he had expected, Goemon chose the red one with camellias. It was one of his favorite flowers, he said. Jigen smirked and rolled up his sleeves.  
 _How is it I learn new things about you every day, even after all this time?_

He looked over his shoulder at the video playing on his phone, having to occasionally reverse it for 15 seconds to hear the instructions again. Goemon was a help too, of course– but even he struggled to remember how his grandmother or other women in his village did it. Menswear was tied very differently, after all.  
It took a lot of trial-and-error, especially with the Obi. It was yellow-green, with a pattern woven in the silk, and was nearly as long as he was. You'd never know from how it was folded in on the end table, though. When Jigen unfurled it, the fabric fell to the floor like a long scroll. He laughed out of nervousness, and Goemon bit his lip trying not to laugh at him.  
Tying it was even harder. Jigen knew his arms would be sore the next day from how hard he had to yank that thing. And even with all his tugging, Goemon stood solid as an oak, only wavering slightly. It was worth it, though– because when he was done, Goemon looked like he'd just stepped out of a painting.  
Jigen straightened his back in pride. Even with no experience, he'd done a pretty bang-up job. His partner seemed pleased, too.

He was also glad that the process was so focus-intensive because it helped him calm down. Goemon was still undeniably beautiful, but now he didn't feel like he was running a horny fever. Next was hair.  
He grabbed the brush from Lupin's bobby-pin-ridden drawer and began combing out the tangles as gently as possible. All they needed was a bun this time– nothing fancy. This kind of motion was oddly relaxing, somehow. Tender, even. It lent his mind to wandering again, though. Which was not good.

In his head, Goemon was kissing his neck with the red garment laying at his shoulders. They'd be laying on the floor– probably a futon or something, like the ones they had in their Tokyo hideout. When he was done, he'd look away and curl his fingers in the hair on Jigen's chest– his hair starting to become undone, lipstick smudged from leaving marks all over Jigen's face and neck.  
How would he look laying on the bed, with the front completely open, everything exposed? How would he react if Jigen hiked his legs up, and just pushed aside the panties to–

"Jigen?"  
His eyes widened from underneath the shadow of his hat.  
"It's almost 3 o'clock," Goemon said, looking at the clock on the end table. "Will you help me put on make-up?"

 _Focus, Jigen._  
There was no way he'd be able to hide it once they left– he was fully hard now. His only hope now would be to let it calm down until they were done.  
It wasn't so much showing Goemon that he was hard that he was worried about, more that Goemon would think he was a pervert. And not in the playful way he did when they were in bed– a way that would make him look down on him. He tried to continue acting as normal as possible.

The makeup was easy and fun, with Goemon keeping his eyes closed almost the entire time. He seemed to be growing more comfortable since he actually smiled when Jigen snuck a kiss between his eyebrows. Doing the eyeshadow brought him back to that time when he, Fujiko, and Lupin were piss-drunk, and Fujicakes kept trying to teach him how to do a cat's eye. Lupin was the guinea pig. It went about as well as you'd expect.  
Whatever this was, it was nice. Even with the fond memories though, he was still really, really hard– and thinking of Lupin drunk, in a sultry wig and cocktail dress wasn't helping.  
His eyes lingered as he sharpened the eyeliner to the other outfits Lupin had in the wardrobe. A pink see-through onesie and a silver sequin dress stuck out to him. He could probably pull that off. Him or Goemon. God.

Goemon turning around and asking him to help him out of the dress by the moonlight. _No, focus Jigen._ Unzipping it slowly on purpose. _Focus_. Slipping his hands under the opening, to bring him in close to his body. _Focus!_ Hearing him moan as he palmed his chest from under the dress and left hickeys on his–

"You have been quiet, today."  
Jigen blinked, putting the sharpener down and remembering to breathe.  
"Ain't I always?"

"Not this much," Goemon said as Jigen tried to darken his waterline.  
There wasn't much he could say anyway, seeing as he was trying to do the herculean task of not stabbing Goemon in the eye while hard.

Their session ended with Jigen opening a dirty bottle of red nail polish, and giving the samurai a hasty manicure. He even contoured his hand, a technique Goemon was confused as to what the purpose was. At this point, Jigen was just trying to do and think of literally anything else. He thanked the saints it was the last thing they had to do.

It was as he was trying to remember Sunday school that he felt a tabi-socked foot palm at his crotch. He stifled a groan and grabbed the vanity for dear life, save he fall off right there. The ball of his foot was deliberate, making sure to not give him too much too fast. After the last half hour, however, it was like torture.

"I have eyes, Jigen." Goemon quipped, leaning one arm across the knee that was now up. The leg stuck out through the opening just like in his wild fantasies.

Jigen gave a hoarse laugh which turned into a moan as he tried to answer back. His breath had quickened, the pressure in his bulge growing as Goemon turned and palmed at it with his heel. With every calculated press Jigen moaned and leaned back, trying to escape the sensation and get some real relief. He didn't want him to stop, though– it hurt so good.

"Do I really look that good in this?"  
Goemon smiled smugly and fixed his gaze on Jigen.  
"You do." Jigen shuddered, smiling in pleasure. He was punctuated by another press into his crotch, harder this time. Jigen startled once again as Goemon didn't let up, still staring intently at him with that gorgeous face.  
"You look so fucking good, it's criminal."

Goemon gave a wide-eyed look, but then quickly returned his pleased glare. The cupid's bow of his lips was cocked and aimed at Jigen's heart. And his dick.  
"I am... What is the word?"

Jigen wasn't really ready to play dictionary with someone's foot on his cock, but he was relieved to see Goemon had paused, even if just for a moment.  
"For what?" Jigen panted, trying to move his partner's foot. It was futile– Goemon was an immovable rock.  
"For when a compliment makes you feel good."

Jigen bowed his chin to his chest and thought for a few moments. He could feel his heart pounding throughout his entire body, his breath still ragged.

"... Embarrassed? flattered?"  
"Yes, flattered. That was it."  
He accented this with another press to his bulge. Jigen reflexively rutted his hips into the touch, howling and shuddering like a dog in heat.

"My apologies, but we do not have time," Goemon said, starting to get up. He almost moved his leg away too, before Jigen sprang forward and latched onto his leg like a lost child.

"No–! Please," he begged, rubbing behind Goemon's knee. He kissed the skin of his thighs, fingers splayed over the taut muscles there, and gave a nervous smile. He felt like he would've done anything for Goemon in that moment, if it meant he could just _cum_.

Goemon looked down at him with a confused expression, in which Jigen could only sheepishly laugh at. He tried to sweeten the pot by leaving a trail of kisses wherever he could get close to, in hopes he'd take pity on him. It must've tickled.

"You really want it like this?"  
Jigen nodded and looked at the floor. This carpet was so god damn ugly. He hadn't realized it until that point, but he had jumped in his seat so hard his hat fell off. No wonder he felt exposed.

Even if Goemon's face seemed bewildered before, Jigen could hear fondness in his voice. Especially when he felt a palm running gently over his locks.  
"I can't use my hands. It would ruin your hard work."

_He doesn't want to ruin his nails. God, why is that so hot?_

"I know."  
He moved his hands to his belt and loosened, still looking down. He didn't have a problem looking at Goemon before– but now it was like a scarlet glow had enveloped the both of them. Jigen felt like he might die if he looked at something so beautiful with his real face, regardless if his bangs were down or not.  
As he moved his fly down, he felt something wooden touch firm under his chin. He knew from the color he saw out of the corner of his eye that it was the Zantetsuken, still in it's scabbard– how Goemon grabbed it from where they were was beyond him– but it almost made him burst when Goemon used it to tilt him up.

"Don't take it out." He ordered, leaning forward, now inches from Jigen's face.

So close. He was so close, he could feel his toes curling from inside his shoe, heels lifting up from the floor. Goemon quickly leaned closer and put more of his weight on his leg, making sure to move it just so. The sensation was ten times stronger with just the fabric of his briefs between them, there was already a stain of precum there– his stomach coiled, The heat finally racing to that edge–

and Jigen came. Hard. Every muscle in him tightened and twitched as he white-knuckled his arms into Goemon's leg and rode out every wave that came. He would've fallen over if it hadn't been for Goemon's reflexes. Adjusting himself off the chair the samurai wrapped his arms around Jigen's head and brought him into a small hug. The fabric of the obi smelled nice, the kimono soft– so much so that he felt like he could fall asleep there. He could die there.

Standing up, Jigen felt the room spin and a ringing in his ears as he tried to leave. Goemon once again caught him and steadied him in his arms, all energy spent. He felt sheepish for getting so exhausted from that, but it was inevitable. Neither of them had done anything like that before, and not for a while.  
And through it all, Goemon was unfettered, a lock of hair being the only thing in disarray from... whatever it was they had just done.

As Jigen turned and looked around for his hat, he heard the doorknob turn and click as it swung open.

"Hey guys, we gotta go in like–"  
It was Lupin, wearing a deep purple jacket and cyan shirt. He was looking at his watch at first, but when he glanced up and noticed Jigen's unbuckled and damp pants, you could've heard a pin drop. Lupin looked between the two of them with wide eyes.

"Wow. It smells like cum in here."  
Jigen felt blood boiling in his face as he heard the sheath of the Zantetsuken open, Goemon preparing to add a new door to Lupin's list of expenses.

"Lupin!" Goemon growled.  
"–Sorry! 10 minutes."  
As the door shut, they only saw a flash of Lupin's Cheshire grin. It sucked, but the two of them needed to get ready. _He_ needed to get ready.  
Goemon sighed and clicked the Zantetsuken back into its sheath as Jigen searched for a change of underwear.

As he rummaged through Lupin's unmentionables drawer, he felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

"You will have to help me take this off later."

Even with his usual stoic expression, Jigen could tell that it was his attempt at a dirty joke. Now that the mood had died down, Goemon's bold nature had retreated into his all-business-all-samurai mode. That was alright, though– that was just who Goemon was. And he loved him for it, just as much as he loved all the weird things Lupin did, like not knocking, or being in love with him and a woman who'd almost gotten him killed several times. Jigen made a mental note to find those stockings when they got back.

And as Goemon started to leave, Jigen called out to him once more.

"Hey, Goemon. Check your nails, ok?"

With a soft chuckle, Goemon closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> well. uh
> 
> I told myself this wasn't going to be a "real" nsfw work, like it'd just be jigen being horny but that's not how it turned out. Thank you for reading, anyway! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
